


The Universe Is One Weird Wing-man

by KaijuKatty



Series: My Prompt Archive [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Bus, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Public Transportation, grouchy herms, possible lead in to a future coffee shop au???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKatty/pseuds/KaijuKatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann has had a terrible day, it can only get better right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe Is One Weird Wing-man

To say today was the worst of his life would probably be pretty near to the truth. 

A plethora of (mostly) unforeseeable and unfortunate events had lead him to his current unpleasant situation. 

He vehemently hated the universe at the moment. 

Not only was he taking  _public transportation,_ but he had been forced to stand in the throng of seatless people- despite his disability the  _punk_ in one of the priority seats refused to move, and whenever a seat  _did_ become available he was never swift enough. 

So he was stuck standing in the claustrophobic mob of people on the disgusting bus until his stop. 

Unfortunately, the universe wasn't so kind as to leave it to that. 

The bus stopped, and there was a jostling amongst the people- a lot of jostling- and one large man backed right into Hermann. 

He yelped, and swayed, trying to keep his balance, this caused him to collide with an unfriendly looking middle-aged woman; who impolitely shoved back- not realizing it wasn't intentional. 

Hermann- on an apparently unavoidable crash course- was then redirected onto the lap of some pedestrian.

The man startled awake, but thankfully didn't shove Hermann off of him. 

Hermann flushed- partly anger, partly embarrassment- and started apologizing profusely, and attempted to stand.

Only to find that his small space in the bus had already been filled- an impossible wall of people loomed up in front of him. 

"Dude, you 'kay?" The man said, no trace of irritation. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry- I would get up but-" 

The man shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah dude it's cool. It's not every day a beautiful stranger falls into your lap." 

Hermann blushed darker, he didn't know if he was more embarrassed, flattered, or uncomfortable. "I-" 

"No seriously, it's cool- You expect me to throw you on the ground or something? Dude, I get the sitch,' just like, shift a bit? You're kinda hurting me." 

Hermann obliged, seeing as it was the least he could do. 

"Thanks man." The man said. "I'm Newt, by the way." 

"I should be thanking you- Newt- I- ah- I don't take public transportation often." He admitted despite himself. 

Newt chuckled, "I can tell. No bus-veteran would let themselves get tossed around like that." 

Hermann raised his eyebrows, somehow falling into easy companionship with Newt. "Bus-veteran?" 

"Y'know, someone who takes the bus a lot." 

"I see." He said, "Oh- my stops the next one I believe- could you-"

"No problem dude- it's mine too." Newt winked at him, and reached up to tug the stop-request cord. 

"Thank you- again, I-" 

"You apologize too much buddy, don't worry about it." Newt said, placing a warm hand on Hermann's shoulder to steady him when the bus turned. 

The bus stopped, but no one appeared to be getting off but them- so the impenetrable wall of people didn't move. 

Hermann gripped his cane tightly, suddenly apprehensive.

"Hey jerk, move it! I got places to be!" Newt said, loudly. 

Surprisingly, the people parted- if only slightly- and Hermann was able to get off of Newts lap.

He attempted to nudge his way to the door, muttering "excuse me's" and "I'm sorry's" as he went. 

Newt chuckled behind him, and squeezed expertly past- clearing a path for Hermann. He followed quickly, grateful the universe allowed him this small help today. 

"You are  _terrible_ with bus-people man! You gotta just like- shove your way through." Newt laughed at him when they (safely) reached sidewalk. 

"Yes well, I think I need to thank you  _again."_ He offered his hand to Newt. "Dr. Hermann Gottlieb." 

Newt smirked and took his hand. "Dr. Newton Geiszler." His smirk grew at Hermann's look of thinly veiled surprise. "What? Do I not seem like doctor material?" 

He shook his head, "No no, well, yes but-" 

Newt laughed again. "Wow, I gotta call you Dr. Klutzlieb; you trip over everything! Words, people, this is great!" 

He rolled his eyes, and bit back a smile.

This man was ridiculous, he should not be encouraging him. 

"Well, it's been… an experience, Dr. Geiszler, but I really must be on my way." 

He turned and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey wait! I'll walk with you," Newt caught up to him easily. "If you don't mind that is."

Hermann looked at him, contemplating. "I guess not." He finally said. 

Newt grinned widely at him. 

Hermann was getting mixed signals from the universe today. 

He didn't like it. 

They walked in silence for a block, but when they reached a crosswalk Newt turned on him again. 

"Wait… you wouldn't happen to be  _the_ Dr. Gottlieb would you?" 

"Meaning?" 

Newt groaned. "The famous math nerd Dr. Gottlieb, c'mon man." 

"I am a  _mathematician,_ Newton." He sighed. 

"So you are! Holy shit, can I have an autograph?" Newt said. 

He stared at him, unsure if he was serious or not. 

Newt put his arms in the air, laughing. "Kidding, kidding! But seriously, I've read some of your stuff." 

"Oh?" The light turned- signalling that they could begin their crossing. 

Newt skipped beside him,  _skipped._  


  
_"_ Yeah it's pretty interesting- some of your stuff- especially your theories on black holes and space and stuff." 

"Space… and stuff.." He repeated. 

Who  _was_ this man?

Newt nodded, "Yea dude, I read a lot of it like- super fast, like I said; interesting." He paused, balancing on his toes. "Anyways this is me." 

Hermann turned, Newt had stopped in front of a small café. 

"Right, well, pleasure meeting you- and thanks, again." He said, allowing a small smile. 

"Dude I told you; it's cool. Nice meeting you Hermann." Newt gave a little hand wave- if one could call it that (really it was just a lift of his arm), and turned to enter. 

Damn you, universe, Hermann thought.

"Newton wait." 

He spun back around to face Hermann, "Hm?" 

"I, uh, was wondering, could we exchange phone numbers?"

Newt pressed a hand to his chest, "Really Herms? I thought you'd never ask. Here's my card." 

Newts card was soft blue with dark block letters, Hermann handed him his own white card with simple calligraphy. 

"Sweet, thanks man. If you ever need a bus buddy, feel free to call. Have a nice day!" Newt winked, and entered the store. Leaving Hermann leaning on his cane, staring after him like an idiot. 

He grinned to himself, and continued on his way, suddenly not so upset with the universe anymore. 

 

 


End file.
